Miranda's Adventures
by Milli2011
Summary: One-Shots based on my song playlist. I own nothing but my ideas & embarrassing playlist. Reviews are welcome :)
1. Gift Of A Friend

Miranda sat on a beanbag in the shop facing the door, waiting. Specifically, she was waiting for Stevie to return. They had fallen out so many times that Miranda had lost count. She thought she'd be fine on her own, that she didn't need help but then came to the startling truth that it really was harder to walk on her own. Stevie knew her sometimes better than she knew herself. Stevie knew when she was lost & scared (especially when it came to Gary) & was there for her through every high & low in her life. Stevie was the one she came to count on over the years & someone Miranda knew truly cared about her, beside her wherever she was (even once when she pretended to be in Thailand & ended up in a hotel down the road!)

So, when they fell out this time (Miranda couldn't even remember what it was that they fought over) she had lost all hope that they'd be able to patch it up. It had all crumbled around her & she felt more alone than she had ever been in her life. She felt like she didn't know which way to go & there was no signs to lead her back when suddenly the door to the shop opened

Stevie, all five foot one of her, stood there for a moment. Miranda hastily got to her feet (which was ungraceful due to sitting on a beanbag) & for the longest time they stood there, holding each other's gaze

"Big One, I'm sorry-" Stevie began & Miranda melted slightly at the shorter blonde's nickname for her, a true sign of their friendship

"I'm sorry too. We should have never fallen out over something so stupid" Miranda apologized

Stevie jumped into her friend with a tight embrace

"Love oo"

Miranda's world suddenly came to life again & everything seemed brighter than it was in the moments before Stevie came in. Stevie was the one who made her see the beauty in herself & open her heart to love (in all its forms)

"Yeah love oo too"

It was the gift of a friend


	2. Thousand Years

Miranda never thought she'd be so afraid as she stood there, her heart beating faster than she thought it should. Stevie & Tilly were fussing round her, but Miranda failed to notice- it was just a swirl of colours & promises. She wondered how she could be brave or how she could she love him when she was so afraid to fall? She looked up & caught his eye standing at the front, alone. He pushed back his shoulders, making him stand tall, his dark brown eyes, brown hair & chiselled good looks made even more prominent as he stood there in his tuxedo, her own personal James Bond. Seeing him, Miranda's doubt seemed to disappear as the piano played the intro to their song & she took one step closer to him

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Gary stood at the front of the church alone, dressed smart in his tuxedo. He glanced back to the door & spotted her, meeting her chocolate brown eyes for a moment. She was beautiful in a white dress that suited her tall slim figure. Her short brown hair was curled & pinned up, framing her face in the soft sunlight. Gary swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had to brave. He couldn't let anything take away from this moment, from the woman that was his best friend & was going to be his wife, standing right in front of him. Every breath he took, every hour they spent together had led to this. The piano music began & she took one step closer to him

* * *

The two of them stood at the front of the alter in front of their family & friends, ready to give their lives to each other; for better or for worse, for richer or poor, in sickness & health for as long as they both lived

"I believe Gary has prepared a speech" the vicar prompted & Gary gave a nod

He turned to Miranda & took her hands in his, "Miranda, I have died everyday waiting for you. I know you are afraid & so I am but all along I believed that I would find you & time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years & I promise you now that will continue to love you for a thousand more"

"In the presence of God & your family & friends; I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss your bride"

Gary beamed as he leaned in & passionately kissed his wife, the cheers of the congregation becoming distant as they held each other close & they doubted that they would ever let each other go again


	3. Let Her Go

Gary Preston wasn't really a drinker as her sat in a dank corner of the bar nursing a beer. He stared at the bottom of the glass thinking of the events that had led up to that moment; him standing in the restaurant practically proposing to her but still Miranda turned him down. Gary had met loads of other girls but there was none like Miranda. She was charming & kind, lovely sense of humour, didn't care about her looks & had such a unique personality it was hard not to smile when he was around her. When Gary closed his eyes, all he could see was the two of them together but somehow the dream came so fast & disappeared just as quick. It was true what his granddad told him once when he was young about only needing light when it was burning low, only missing the sun because it had started to snow, only knowing that he had been high (or in a good mood) when he was feeling low, only hating the road cause he was missing home & only knowing that he loved Miranda when he let her go… & this time as she ran out of the restaurant he had to let her go


	4. Castle On The Hill

The road home from Hong Kong had been long for Gary & as much as he enjoyed it, he couldn't wait to go home. Memories came flooding back of Gary when he was six years old. He remembered that one time when he broke his leg because he was running from his brother Samuel & his friends. Well, it wasn't exactly running when he tripped & rolled down the hill, tasting the mountain grass on his way. It was home though. Where he had found his heart & broke it there. He had made friends but lost them through the years. He hadn't seen the roaring fields in so long but felt like he's grown a bit since he was last there & simply just couldn't wait to go home

* * *

At fifteen years old, Gary was a bit of a rebel. He'd smoke hand-rolled cigarettes, ran from the law through the back fields & got drunk with his friends. It was also the first time he kissed a girl, Miranda, one Friday night. Gary blushed at the memory as he still didn't reckon he did it right. It was also where him & his friends found weekend jobs & when they got paid they found ways to get cheap spirits & drink them straight. He hadn't thrown up in so long & again he knew he had grown since then & still couldn't wait to go home

* * *

Gary thought about his friends often & what they were doing now. The last he had heard from Tilly was that she opened her own boutique clothes shop in Wick. Clive had also moved away & opened his own restaurant somewhere down by the coast. Tamara had two kids, but Gary was shocked to learn that her husband walked on her, so she lived alone. The last time Gary was home was for the funeral of Liam, Stevie's brother, who had tragically died of an overdose. Mike had married twice, the first didn't work out but Gary hoped he was happy with Emma. And then there was Miranda who despite what she told him on the phone, Gary could tell was barely getting by. This was his ragtag group of friends & despite what people said about them, they basically raised him & couldn't wait to go home to see them again

* * *

Gary knew he wasn't far as he drove down those old country lanes which they often walked when they were young & didn't know the answers. Gary had to admit that he missed how hanging out with his friends made him feel, it was a simple thing. One thing he promised himself he'd do was gather everyone together & go watch the sunset from the castle on the hill. Life was good


	5. When Words Fail

Gary Paul Thomas Preston had never been more nervous in his whole life as he sat in the park opposite the restaurant, waiting on Miranda to finish at the joke shop. He had picked a flower from a patch as he went along & sat on the bench studying it, trying to work out what to say

"I picked this flower right over there… is where it grew. I don't really like it, but it made me think of you cause it's pretty… Is what I'm trying to say & you are also pretty, but I like you anyway. So please accept this flower with its petals & its stem which represents my feelings & tells you how-" Gary stopped himself with a heavy sigh

It was getting dark & as the sun set Gary could see the full moon over the inky blue sky

"Miranda, look the moon is out tonight. You remind me of that moon because it's big & bright. By big I don't mean chubby… Obviously you're not fat but your personality is biggish is what I meant by that. Sorry about that fat thing, I'm on the heavy side myself. I have to blame the gene pool which reminds me of-" Gary stopped himself again, shaking his head, "Where am I going with this?"

He was beginning to sound like Miranda herself, who babbled when she got nervous

"When words fail, what will I do? When words fail, how will she know how I feel?" Gary came to a sudden realisation, "When words fail, will I fail too?"

Gary wondered if he had a snowball's chance or was his prospects just too grim? He had spent his life stuck in the mud & now he was crawling out on a limb. His thoughts were suddenly overshadowed by a figure who stood over him. He stood up sharply at the sight of Miranda. She was beautiful, highlighted by the moonlight. It was then that Gary realised that if words failed, she'd know what he meant. Miranda simply took his hand in hers & they began walking along the path. Gary could finally see that Miranda seen him like no-one else had & if words failed she'd understand


End file.
